


Road Trip

by 6Starlight6



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA, PWP. Don't like, Don't read ! Naruto et Kiba parcourent les USA à moto. Un soir, ils s'arrêtent dans un étrange Saloon. Naruto en profite pour s'accoquiner avec l'un des gérants de l'endroit. NaruSasu. PWP !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Road Trip
> 
> Auteure : 6Starlight6
> 
> Couple : NarutoXSasuke
> 
> Rating : M
> 
> Genre : UA, PWP soit P0rn Without Plot. Ce qui donne P0rn sans scénario en français. J’ai mis Romance comme thème parce qu’il fallait bien que je classifie cette fic quelque part.
> 
> Disclaimer : Le manga Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne me fais pas d’argent en écrivant cette histoire. Mais j’aimerais bien avoir certains Ninja rien que pour moi.
> 
> Note de l’auteure : Publication Flash ! XD Donc j’avais envie d’écrire un PWP, je ne sais pas pourquoi, donc j’ai écrit un PWP. Il n’y a donc aucun scénario et que du cul, du cul entre hommes en plus ! Donc si vous n’aimez pas ça, je vous prierai de ne pas lire tout simplement. Ne vous faites pas du mal. Pour ceux qui aime, bienvenu ! C’est la première fois que je poste quelque chose dans le Fandom de Naruto. Dites-moi donc ce que vous en pensez. Surtout que je suis en train d’écrire une longue fic sur ce même Fandom, donc il me faut des avis. XD  
> Je n’ai pas de bêta sur cette fic, donc les fautes sont miennes.  
> Bon weekend de l’Ascension à tous ! Profitez bien si vous avez congé ! :)  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture.

** Road Trip **

Naruto décéléra doucement, permettant à son ami Kiba de rouler à côté de lui. Le vent chaud du désert fouettait tout son corps. Le soleil tapait fortement sur son blouson en cuir, le faisant transpirer désagréablement. Malgré cela, il aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Parcourir les Etats-Unis était un rêve de gosse pour lui et son ami. Alors ils n’allaient pas se défiler quand ils y étaient enfin. Cela faisait même plusieurs semaines qu’ils roulaient, et ce par tous les temps. Ils avaient même essuyé une grosse averse plus tôt dans leur voyage. Cela avait rendu Kiba de forte mauvaise humeur car il n’appréciait pas de rouler sous la pluie. En effet, malgré une combinaison imperméable, ils finissaient toujours avec le fond du caleçon mouillé de manière forte peu agréable. Et puis, les gouttes de pluies s’abattant violemment sur la visière de leurs casques n’étaient pas non plus une partie de plaisir. Ils n’allaient donc pas se plaindre du soleil radieux qui accompagnait leur traversée de l’Arizona. Mais la chaleur était étouffante sous leurs blousons de cuirs. Ils avaient même l’impression de se trouver au beau milieu d’un sauna.

-Hey, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?! interpella Kiba une fois qu’il fut à la hauteur de son ami.

Il n’y avait absolument personne sur la route longeant les étendues désertiques. Ils pouvaient donc bien se permettre de rouler côte à côte pendant quelques instants.

-Je me disais qu’il faudrait penser à s’arrêter pour la nuit, annonça Naruto en remontant un peu la visière de son casque. Il y avait ce panneau qui indiquait un Bed&Breakfast. On devrait s’y arrêter, on ne trouvera sans doute rien d’autre avant plusieurs dizaines de miles.

En effet, le paysage qu’ils étaient en train de traverser était dénué de toute vie humaine. Ils n’avaient croisé que quelques trucks. Malgré qu’il fût encore assez tôt, Naruto ne voulait pas prendre le risque de continuer et ne pas trouver d’endroit où dormir avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Ok, accepta Kiba. Je te suis.

Le blond accéléra alors afin de dépasser son ami.

Ils roulèrent encore quelques miles avant d’arriver au B&B tant attendu. En fait, il s’agissait plus d’une espèce de vieux Saloon perdu au milieu de nulle part. Le bâtiment était posé à quelques centaines de mètres de la route de sorte qu’on ne pouvait absolument pas le louper. Plusieurs véhicules étaient déjà garés sur le parking devant l’établissement. La bâtisse paraissait tout juste pouvoir résister aux vents tant elle semblait vieillotte. Les planches de bois qui la constituait n’étaient pas peintes si ce n’est pour l’inscription au-dessus de la porte. Celle-ci annonçait un très poétique “ _Dernier Saloon avant la fin du monde_ ”. L’aspect extérieur refroidit donc bien vite Naruto et Kiba. Mais décidant de ne pas se fier aux apparences, ils parquèrent leurs motos et commencèrent à désangler leurs sacs. Ils s’approchèrent ensuite du bâtiment, ravis de dégourdirent leurs jambes. Ils grimpèrent les quelques marches menant à l’entrée du bar. Une pancarte y était affichée, instruisant le lecteur sur les prix de l’établissement. Les deux garçons haussèrent les sourcils en notant la somme dérisoire demandée pour une nuit et un petit-déjeuner. Ils se concertèrent rapidement du regard. Kiba hocha une fois de la tête et Naruto poussa la porte du Saloon.

L'intérieur était exactement ce dont on pouvait s’attendre d’un bar pour Cow-Boys. Des tables étaient disposées dans tout l’espace libre de la pièce. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait une petite estrade sur laquelle dansaient des filles pour le plaisir des clients présents. Au fond se trouvait le bar à proprement parler, véritable cliché. Le comptoir était en bois ciré. Des crachoirs étaient disposés à terre, près de la barre de fer sur laquelle les clients pouvaient poser les pieds. Un grand miroir occupait tout le mur derrière le comptoir. Une étagère encombrée par diverses bouteilles d’alcool était appuyée contre la surface lisse. Un jeu de fléchettes était accroché contre le mur droit. Un escalier permettait d’accéder au balcon du deuxième étage, donnant sur plusieurs portes qui étaient sans doute les chambres.

Quelque peu intimidés par le lieu, les deux garçons s’avancèrent doucement jusqu’au comptoir. Quelques clients les suivirent du regard, certains avec une expression peu amène. Ils semblaient vraiment outrés que des étrangers pénètrent le bar où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Naruto se demandait comme c’était possible que cet endroit ait des clients habitués. Il n’y avait absolument aucun village à plusieurs miles à la ronde. Quoiqu’il en soit, les deux amis s’accoudèrent au comptoir, attendant que le barman les remarque. Malgré qu’ils ne détonnaient pas trop dans ce lieu, après tout ils n’étaient pas les seuls bikers dans le bar, ils se sentaient vraiment mal à l’aise. Naruto observa son ami pour se rassurer. Kiba était grand et brun, autant de sa tignasse que de ses petits yeux. Il possédait deux stupides tatouages rouges descendant de sous ses yeux jusqu’à ses joues. Il était plutôt baraqué et habitué à faire du sport. Du coin de l’œil, il regardait les danseuses s’agiter sur scène. D’un mouvement de jambe et de jupe, elles dévoilaient leurs dessous pour le plus grand plaisir de la clientèle masculine qui applaudissait à tout rompre. Naruto, pour sa part, était aussi grand et baraqué que son ami. Mais sa chevelure était blonde et ses yeux bleus. Il ne possédait pas de tatouage, mais trois cicatrices lui ornaient chaque joue, témoignage de sa rencontre avec un grillage que ce dernier avait remporté haut la main. Sa peau avait une teinte chaleureuse. L’une de ses oreilles était intégralement percée. Un anneau argenté entourait le milieu de sa lèvre inférieure.

-Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ? chantonna le barman en les arrachant à leurs observations personnelles.

L’homme était fin et pâle, plus petit que les deux amis. De longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus dans son dos par une queue de cheval basse. Ses yeux étaient très noirs et ourlés de longs cils, lui donnant un regard féminin. Une étrange ride partait du coin interne de son œil pour finir au milieu de sa joue, et ce de chaque côté de son visage.

-Hum, bonjour, répondit Naruto qui se remit de l’interruption en premier. Nous désirons une chambre pour la nuit…

-Plutôt deux chambres, l’interrompit Kiba qui s’était remis à reluquer les danseuses.

-Okay, sourit Naruto. Alors deux chambres, et un petit-déjeuner.

-Bien sûr, leur répondit le barman avec une voix de velours.

Il nota quelque chose dans un petit calepin puis annonça la somme aux deux voyageurs. Une fois qu’ils eurent payé, il s’approcha d’un panneau mural auquel étaient suspendues des clés. Il en choisit deux.

-Sasuke ! appela-t-il alors.

Une chaise racla sur le sol et un jeune homme se présenta, de mauvaise foi, devant le barman. Il était impossible de nier la ressemblance entre les deux hommes. Les mêmes yeux noirs, la même couleur de cheveux. Mais ceux du dénommé Sasuke étaient plus court, chatouillant sa nuque. Ils semblaient ne pas vouloir céder aux lois de la gravité puisqu’ils rebiquaient sur son crâne, mise à part pour les deux mèches bien lisses de chaque côté de son visage. La peau de nouvel arrivant était même un peu plus pâle que celle du barman et il semblait aussi plus petit et plus frêle.

-J’espère que tu as une bonne raison Itachi, parce que j’étais en train de gagner ma partie de poker.

Itachi, le barman donc, eut un petit reniflement.

-J’aimerais que tu montrer leurs chambres à ces messieurs.

En disant cela, il désigna les deux amis du menton. Sasuke tourna enfin son regard vers eux. Il parut les jauger un instant du regard. Ce qu’il vit sembla lui plaire car il arracha les clés des mains d’Itachi.

-Par ici, fit-il en se dirigeant vers l’escalier qui donnait sur le deuxième étage.

Naruto et Kiba échangèrent un coup d’œil avant de suivre le brun. Ils eurent ainsi une vue parfaite sur les fines hanches et les fesses rondes de Sasuke se balançant devant eux. Cependant, le blond apprécia bien plus la vue que son ami.

-Voici vos chambres, déclara le jeune homme en désignant deux portes voisines.

Il ouvrit les pièces pour ses clients et leur expliqua rapidement les règles de l’établissement. Il les invita ensuite vivement à venir se mêler à la clientèle du premier étage. Naruto et Kiba le remercièrent, puis chacun s’enferma dans sa chambre.

Naruto balança ses affaires sur le lit double que contenait sa chambre. La pièce était petite et recouverte de bois. Seul le lit et une table de chevet étaient présents dans l’espace confiné. Une porte, toujours en bois, menait à la salle de bain. Ici, il y avait un lavabo, une toilette et une douche au rideau délavé. Naruto se déshabilla rapidement, heureux de pouvoir se rafraîchir. La tuyauterie de la douche émit un étrange sursaut quand le blond alluma l’arrivée d’eau. La température de l’eau n’était pas spécialement élevée, mais cela lui allait bien dans ces circonstances. Une fois qu’il fut propre, il passa de nouveaux habits, un simple jeans et un T-shirt noir à l’effigie de la pochette _d’Appetite for Destruction_ le premier album des _Guns_. Il prit ensuite quelques instants pour examiner sa carte routière et l'itinéraire du lendemain. Il descendit ensuite au premier étage pour pouvoir grignoter quelque chose et y retrouver Kiba.

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent une bonne soirée. Ils mangèrent chacun un énorme Burger et une quantité non-négligeable de frites. Le tout arrosé de bière. Kiba observa les filles danser toute la soirée tandis que Naruto échangeait des regards de plus en plus sulfureux avec Sasuke qui semblait jouer à un quelconque jeu de cartes. Finalement, à une heure assez avancée, quand les filles s'arrêtèrent enfin de danser, Kiba se leva de sa chaise et souhaita une bonne nuit à son ami avant de se diriger vers les filles qui descendaient de l’estrade. Naruto lui souhaita bonne chance en lui faisant un petit clin d’œil. Il s’étira ensuite, en se cambrant sur sa chaise, pensant retourner à sa chambre.

-Hey, fit Sasuke en prenant la place de Kiba à la table qu’occupaient les deux garçons.

-Hello, lui répondit Naruto plutôt intrigué.

Ils avaient beau avoir échangé de chaudes œillades, ça ne signifiait rien pour le blond. Ou plutôt, il ne prenait pas ces regards comme un indice que l’autre homme était intéressé pour plus.

-Qu’est-ce que toi et ton pote faites dans ce coin paumé ? demanda le brun.

-On voyage. On a prévu de faire le tour du pays à moto.

-Hn.

C’est tout ce que son interlocuteur voulut bien lui répondre. Un silence commença à régner entre eux et Naruto ne savait pas trop quoi dire alors il se contenta d’observer le visage harmonieux de son vis-à-vis. Il eut donc un sursaut involontaire quand il sentit un pied contre son mollet.

-Tu t’appelles comment au fait ? lui demanda Sasuke.

-Naruto, répondit-il dans un souffle.

-Hn.

Encore une fois le silence s’installa, mais cette fois-ci le blond s’en moquait. Il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour ne pas gémir outrageusement au milieu du Saloon. En effet, son voisin, ou plutôt son pied, n’avait pas tergiversé et était directement venu masser l’entrejambe de Naruto. Ce dernier avait donc une érection du tonnerre et peinait à s’empêcher de vocaliser son plaisir.

-Tu ne veux pas monter dans ta chambre ? demanda soudain le brun. Je suis sûr que nous y serons plus confortables pour continuer notre discussion.

Il avait dit le mot discussion avec tellement de perversité qu’il était impossible de ne pas comprendre ce qu’il sous-entendait. Naruto hocha la tête avec conviction. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’il était sur la route et si Kiba avait pu partir à la pêche très facilement, ce n’était pas son cas. En effet, les deux jeunes hommes ne s'arrêtaient jamais dans des bars gays. Il était donc assez difficile pour le blond de draguer et il préférait ne pas s’attirer d’ennui alors qu’il était en voyage. Il avait donc très envie de passer à des choses plus sérieuses avec ce brun terriblement sexy et consentant.

Naruto et Sasuke quittèrent donc la table pour se diriger vers la chambre du blond. En passant près du bar, le brun fit un signe au barman. Ce dernier les observa un moment mais ne dit rien.

Dès que la porte de la petite chambre fut fermée, Sasuke plaqua Naruto contre le bois du battant avant de se mettre à lui ravager la bouche sans autre cérémonie. Le blond, d’abord un peu surpris par la vivacité de son partenaire, se laissa faire bien volontiers, puis participa avidement au baiser. Il attrapa donc Sasuke par les cheveux, lui faisant un peu renverser la tête en arrière, avant d’infiltrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Le mouvement était sauvage, brutal, quémandeur et totalement dépourvu de tendresse. Lâchant les cheveux bruns, Naruto empoigna à pleines mains les fesses rondes qui lui faisaient tant envie depuis qu’il les avait vues se balancer devant son nez lors de la montée des escaliers plus tôt. Un grognement de désir répondit à son geste. De ses hanches, le blond commença à repousser Sasuke jusqu’au lit. Le trajet se fit lentement, les deux hommes ne voulant pas interrompre le baiser torride qui accaparait leurs bouches et les empêchait de se mouvoir correctement. Finalement, ils réussirent à s’écrouler dans le lit. Naruto était au-dessus. Le baiser avait été coupé dans leur chute et le blond s’était attaqué au cou du brun. De sa main droite, il était déjà en train de défaire la boucle de ceinture de son hôte. Il ne pouvait retenir le désir virulent qui pulsait dans tout son corps et particulièrement dans son sexe. Il n’avait plus eu autant envie de quelqu’un à ce point depuis longtemps. Cela aurait sans doute du l’effrayer, mais il ne pouvait penser qu’à une seule chose. Sa queue délicieusement enfouie dans le petit cul du brun. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se plaindre de sa fougue. Il avait l’air aussi impatient que le blond. En effet, il tirait en grognant sur le T-shirt noir que portait Naruto. Ce dernier, comprenant le message, abandonna la peau blanche du cou de son partenaire afin de se débarrasser de son haut. Les muscles fermes de son torse se dévoilèrent alors devant le regard noir plus qu'appréciateur. D’une main, Sasuke retint le blond afin que celui-ci ne s’allonge pas à nouveau sur lui. De ses doigts, il se mit à tracer le contour des pectoraux de son vis-à-vis. Puis il descendit doucement sur ses abdos délicieusement marqués. Enfin, il tournoya autour du nombril avant de suivre les poils s’enfonçant dans le jeans de Naruto. Ce dernier se tendit sous cette dernière caresse. Il voulait bien plus que ce doux mais frustrant effleurement. Heureusement, Sasuke semblait vouloir lui accorder plus. Le jeune homme se redressa de manière à être assis sur le matelas. Il commença directement à embrasser la peau du ventre à sa portée. Pendant ce temps, ses mains s’activèrent à défaire la ceinture du blond, n’oubliant pas d’effleurer la peau du bas-ventre en même temps. Faisant sortir de délicieux soupirs de la bouche rouge de Naruto.

Finalement, le pantalon du blond se fit complètement ouvrir par Sasuke. Celui-ci n’hésita d’ailleurs pas avant d’y plonger la main. Quand la peau douce entra en contact avec son sexe, Naruto ne put s’empêcher de gémir. Le contact était tellement bon, tellement satisfaisant et frustrant. La main bougea d’abord doucement, testant un peu la chaire. Puis elle empoigna bien plus fermement le sexe tendu. Elle commença alors quelques va-et-vient irréguliers. Naruto se tendit sous la frustration que ce mouvement engendrait. Il commença à bouger ses hanches dans cette main dans l’espoir que cela soit plus satisfaisant.

-Hmmm, fit Sasuke pendant qu’il jetait un coup d’œil à la verge rougie de son partenaire. Cela va être très intéressant.

Naruto n’avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait, mais dans les circonstances il s’en moquait. Surtout que le brun se mit à se lécher les lèvres avec gourmandise. Le blond n’eut rien le temps de faire ou de penser avant que son partenaire engouffre d’un coup son sexe dans sa bouche. La chaleur et l’étroitesse se refermant sur sa verge le fit gémir longuement. La langue de Sasuke se mit alors à la parcourir frénétiquement, abusant de ses points sensibles sans forcément le savoir. Naruto agrippa une nouvelle fois la tignasse corbeau de son partenaire. Il ne le força pas à le prendre plus loin, mais il avait besoin de s’accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer trop rapidement dans le plaisir. Et puis, cela sembla encourager le brun à arrêter ses jeux de langue et à le prendre bien plus profondément. La respiration du blond commença à devenir erratique plus son sexe s’enfonçait dans la bouche accueillante. Celle de Sasuke était extrêmement régulière et profonde alors qu’il se concentrait pour détendre sa gorge et sa mâchoire. Pendant quelques instants, se furent les seuls sons qu’on entendit dans la pièce, si ce n’est les quelques gémissements qui franchissaient les lèvres de Naruto.

-Stop stop, s’exclama soudain le blond en se rendant compte qu’il allait jouir très bientôt.

Il tira alors un peu sur les cheveux noirs afin de faire reculer la bouche, décidément bien trop douée, de son sexe. Sasuke se laissa faire et se retira doucement, non sans jouer un peu de sa langue sur la verge tendue. Il lapa même une dernière fois le gland, faisant gémir outrageusement le blond.

Quand il eut un peu reprit ses esprits, serrant la base de son sexe pour cela, Naruto se dévêtit entièrement. Puis, il se jeta tout simplement sur les lèvres rouges face à lui et entreprit de vouer un culte à la bouche de son partenaire. Dans le même mouvement, il poussa l’une des épaules du brun, le forçant à s’allonger sur le lit. Avant de se coucher sur lui, il lui ôta son pantalon déjà ouvert et son caleçon. Avant qu’il n’ait pu faire un geste, Sasuke se tortilla pour enlever son T-shirt. Un torse pâle et imberbe apparut alors devant les yeux de Naruto. Mais ce ne fut pas exactement ça qui retint son regarde, mais plutôt le téton droit percé par un barbell noir et rouge. Il trouvait ce bijou étrangement excitant. Il ne put donc s’empêcher d’aller taquiner le joli bouton rosé percé. Il en fit le tour avec la langue, pendant qu’il triturait l’autre de ses doigts. Il sentit les muscles du torse de son partenaire se crisper contre lui et il trouva cela extrêmement érotique. Sans le vouloir, il donna un coup de hanche contre le ventre pâle. Par ce geste, il déposa un peu de liquide transparent sur la peau tendre. Sasuke geignit un instant. Le blond interpréta ce son comme de la frustration. Il relâcha donc le téton qu’il étant en train d’abuser. Il se plaça sur le corps de son amant afin que leur deux sexes soient alignés, puis il les saisit fermement et commença à les branler tous les deux. Pendant ce temps, sa bouche se réfugia dans le cou blanc qu’il marqua de fortes peu discrètes marbrures violettes. Le brun ne parut pas s’en soucier ou alors il ne le remarqua pas, trop perdu dans les sensations que lui fournissaient la main sur son sexe.

Naruto arrêta sa stimulation sur leurs sexes quand il se sentit repartir à nouveau vers la jouissance. Il glissa alors sa jambe gauche entre celles de son amant. Ce dernier comprit parfaitement le message et n’hésita pas à ouvrir grand ses cuisses d’une manière forte peu pudique. Il était clair et net que le blond n’avait pas affaire à un débutant. Cela le ravissait. En effet, il préférait ne pas avoir à s’occuper d’un puceau pour un bon coup d’un soir. Et pour l’instant, Sasuke ne l’avait absolument pas déçu, il tenait toutes les promesses qu’il faisait passer par son regard enflammé. Alors, Naruto eut lui aussi envie de démontrer qu’il était un bon coup. Il se redressa donc et se coucha, à plat ventre, entre les jambes du brun. Il passa ses bras sous les cuisses pâles. Puis, de ses pouces, écarta doucement les fesses fermes qui lui faisaient tant envie. Il se mit ensuite à lécher la petite entrée rose et fripée. Un spasme agita la jambe gauche de Sasuke. L’une de ses mains vient se poser sur sa bouche afin d’essayer de retenir les gémissements qui s’échappaient de ses lèvres contre sa volonté. Le blond continua sa caresse. Il lapa la peau tendre, puis se mit à tracer des cercles autour du trou à peine ouvert avec sa langue. Finalement, quand son amant se mit à secouer les hanches de frustration, il plongea enfin dans l’antre douce. Un très long gémissement lui indiqua que c’était la bonne chose à faire. Il passa ensuite un très long moment à parcourir l’intérieur de Sasuke de sa langue. Le détendant le plus possible. Il ajouta même son index droit, trop pressé et excité pour ne pas commencer efficacement la préparation. Il se retira finalement quand il lui sembla que son amant ne pourrait en supporter plus sans jouir.

Naruto descendit du lit avec regret. Il devait absolument aller chercher préservatifs et lubrifiant dans son sac. Le jeune homme avait prévu de profiter de ce road tour avec son ami comme il se doit. Il avait donc pensé à prendre avec lui tout ce qui lui faudrait pour passer des nuits de folie. Dommage qu’il n’ait pas eu l’occasion de trouver beaucoup de partenaire. Quoiqu’il en soit, il fouilla rapidement dans son sac à la recherche des objets en question et les jeta sur son lit quand il les eut trouvés. Il se dépêcha alors de retrouver son amant alangui sur le matelas. Il reprit donc place entre ses cuisses écartées. Il se saisit alors du lubrifiant et en étala largement sur les doigts de sa main droite. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Sasuke. Ce dernier semblait très calme. Sa main droite triturait son piercing, sans doute dans un geste complètement inconscient. Voyant cela, Naruto inséra directement son index dans l’antre chaude du brun après avoir posé un léger baiser sur son genou droit pour l’avertir. Comme il l’avait déjà préparé avec sa langue et son doigt, il n’y eut apparemment pas de douleur. Du coup, le blond n’étant clairement pas un modèle de patience, il commença à insérer son majeur aux côtés de son premier doigt. Cela se fit un peu plus péniblement. Le motard sentit clairement les chaires céder difficilement sous ses doigts. Mais cela ne paraissait pas insurmontable s’il s’en référait au léger froncement des fins sourcils noirs de son amant. Il continua donc son œuvre en douceur.

Quand il eut réussi à placer son majeur à côté de son index, il prit un instant pour respirer profondément. Ses doigts étaient si délicieusement compressés. Il n’avait plus qu’une envie c’était d’enfouir son sexe brûlant dans cette étroitesse bienvenue. Seulement, s’il faisait ça, il était sûr que son amant se rebellerait et lui balancerait une bonne claque avant de sortir de la pièce. Ce qu’il pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Il intériorisa donc ses pulsions et continua à préparer Sasuke. Il bougea ses doigts avec douceur. D’abord en un lent va-et-vient qu’il accéléra au fur et à mesure de la détente de son amant. Ce dernier avait un visage assez peu expressif, il se fiait donc à la pression qu’exerçait les chaires internes sur ses doigts. Quand celles-ci furent assez détendues, il commença à chercher la prostate du brun. Cela lui prit un peu de temps. Il devait bien avouer qu’il n’était pas toujours très doué pour trouver cette glande du premier coup. Mais une fois qu’il l’eut trouvé, il ne se fit pas prier pour en abuser. Et cela plut à Sasuke. En effet, dès le premier effleurement, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et se mit à pousser des petits couinements tout simplement enchanteurs. Naruto était friand de ce genre de son, ceux qui montrait que son partenaire prenait son pied. Il continua donc d’appuyer sur la prostate du brun pendant qu’il insérait un dernier doigt dans l’intimité de son amant. Apparemment, ses attouchements sur le point G masculin furent suffisamment distrayants pour que le brun ne réagisse pas vraiment à l’entrée d’un nouvel intrus en lui. Heureux de cela, le blond se mit à faire quelques va-et-vient avec ses doigts, en prenant grand soin de râper l’endroit où était camouflée la divine prostate. Il finit donc de détendre les muscles souples. Enfin !

-Arrr…, fut tout ce qui sorti de la bouche de Sasuke mais cela fut suffisant pour que le motard comprenne.

Il retira donc ses doigts, à bout de patience. Il attrapa l’un des préservatifs dispersés sur le lit. Il déchira impatiemment l’un des petits sachets de plastique. Puis déroula la capote sur son sexe quelque peu laissé à l’abandon. Cependant, ce dernier eut un tressautement quand les doigts du blond le frôlèrent. Naruto ajouta rapidement un peu de lubrifiant sur la protection afin d’éviter tout incident. Il se plaça ensuite entre les jambes du brun. Ses hanches contre le haut de ses cuisses. Il agrippa la taille pâle avec impatience.

-J’y vais, prévint-il en jetant un rapide coup d’œil dans les yeux noirs.

Il n’attendit pas de réponse et commença à pénétrer son amant. Celui-ci prenait de longues inspirations mesurées afin de se détendre. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment souffrir, mais cela devait sans doute être un peu inconfortable.

Quand Naruto fut complètement entré, il respira deux-trois fois par le nez afin de se contrôler. Puis, il se mit à branler son amant afin que le plaisir l’atteigne le plus rapidement possible. Celui-ci fut assez rapidement réceptif. Il se mit même à donner en premier des coups de bassin. Cela envoya des décharges de plaisir pur au cerveau du blond. Par reflex, il serra ses doigts, s’agrippant plus franchement aux hanches pâles, les marquant de violet par la même occasion. Quand il eut un peu récupérer ses esprits, il se mit lui aussi à bouger son bassin, donnant de franc coup de hanche.

Le rythme qu’ils adoptèrent n’avait rien de doux ou de tendre. C’était juste la frustration et l’envie qui parlaient. Leurs peaux claquaient obscènement l’un contre l’autre. Leurs gémissements et autres cris de plaisir remplirent rapidement la chambre. Le lit se mit même à taper contre le mur, produisant un son mat à chaque mouvement de pénétration de Naruto. Sans doute pouvait-on les entendre depuis le couloir, mais les deux hommes n’en avaient rien à faire. Ce n’était donc ni tendre, ni doux, ni aimant, une véritable débauche en somme, mais c’était incroyablement bon et satisfaisant. C’était donc amplement suffisant pour les deux hommes.

Soudain, Naruto se retira complètement. Son souffle était erratique. Il eut donc un peu de peine à demander à son amant de se mettre à quatre pattes. Mais celui-ci comprit et fit ce que le blond proposait. Ce dernier se rengaina alors sauvagement dans l’antre si délicieusement abusée. Dans cette nouvelle position, tout devint plus sauvage, plus bestial. Les deux hommes avaient l’impression d’être des animaux en train de s’accoupler. Mais cela ne faisait que renforcer leurs excitations.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de la plus primaire des danses, Naruto ne put plus retenir son orgasme. Il passa donc son bras sur le ventre de Sasuke. Il empoigna sa verge gonflée et commença à la masturber. Il fallut très peu de temps pour que le brun jouisse et il entraîna directement le blond dans sa chute. Ce dernier jouit profondément, son sexe délicieusement emprisonné par les chaires bouillonnantes de son amant. Il perdit toute notion du temps et de l’espace pendant un très court instant. Quand il revint à lui, il eut l’impression que toute la fatigue du monde s'abattait sur ses épaules. Sasuke paraissait être dans le même état. Il s’était affalé vers l’avant, le nez dans les draps. Voyant la satisfaction de son partenaire, le blond se retira et lâcha les hanches pâles. Il s’étala ensuite sur le dos à côté du brun, les bras en croix. Il prit encore un instant pour retrouver complètement son souffle. Il vit du coin de l’œil que le corbeau le regardait. Il n’en fit pas grand cas et se contenta de se débarrasser du préservatif maintenant plein. Il le retira rapidement, le noua et l’envoya quelque part sur le sol de la chambre. Il n’avait présentement pas la force de se traîner jusqu’à la salle de bain. Cette partie de jambe en l’air l’avait épuisé, vidé de toutes les forces que le voyage à moto ne lui avait pas encore prises. Il lui resta juste assez de courage pour tirer la couverture afin qu’elle les recouvre son amant et lui. Ensuite, il ne se rappela de plus rien, sans doute s’était-il endormi comme une masse.

Quand il se réveilla, la chambre était entièrement plongée dans le noir. Les gémissements d’une femme filtraient à travers la paroi qui était voisine avec la chambre de Kiba. Sans doute que son ami avait réussi à convaincre une des danseuses de venir finir la nuit dans son lit.

Naruto se tendit soudain, quand il sentit une langue passer sur sa verge étonnamment tendue. C’est à ce moment qu’il remarqua son amant. Celui-ci avait son visage au niveau de son bas-ventre et semblait avoir pris soin de tendre son sexe d’envie et de le recouvrir d’une capote.

-Ah ! Enfin ! remarqua-t-il. Tu es dur à réveiller.

Un long cri aigu l’interrompit dans ses paroles. Il jeta alors un petit regard courroucé au mur avant de dire :

-Je crois qu’ils nous narguent.

Sur ces paroles, il se redressa, ne laissa pas plus de temps à Naruto pour se réveiller complètement et s’empala directement sur sa verge.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et le plaisir. Il ne put que gémir de bonheur sous les déhanchements furieux de son amant. Le brun ne lui laissa pas un instant pour s’habituer à quoique ce soit et dirigea complètement cette chevauchée sauvage. Naruto fut incapable de dire exactement ce qu’il s’était passé. Tout ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il avait pris son pied comme jamais. Que des gémissements plus érotiques les uns que les autres avaient pris possession de toute la chambre, couvrant ceux de la femme de la chambre d’à côté. Mais il était bien incapable de dire si c’était les siens ou ceux de son amant. Sans doute était-ce le fait des deux hommes. Finalement, il jouit, son amant aussi, et il avait juste sombré une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil.

Naruto s’était ensuite réveillé une nouvelle fois. La lumière du jour inondait alors la chambre et il était seul. Il s’étira alors avec un air repu, plus que satisfait par cette nuit. Il s’était donc préparé à partir, se douchant et s’habillant. Il avait rejoint Kiba pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Son ami aussi avait un air extrêmement content sur le visage. Les deux jeunes hommes se charrièrent un peu avant de remonter sur leurs motos.

Naruto n’avait pas revu Sasuke avant son départ, mais cela n’était pas important. Après tout, c’était juste un coup d’un soir, un excellent coup d’un soir. Certes, il aurait bien voulu remettre le couvert à l’occasion. Mais le brun semblait habiter dans ce Saloon perdu au milieu de nul part. Et le blond habitait à l’autre bout du pays. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de voyage et de dépense juste pour s’envoyer en l’air. C’était dommage, mais c’était ça la vie aussi. Il fallait donc profiter des occasions qu’elle nous offre et ne pas penser au lendemain.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto alors que les routes des Etats-Unis s’ouvraient sous ses roues. Il relâcha son guidon d’une main, écarta le bras et se mit à rire, croquant la vie à pleines dents !

**THE END**

Voilà, voilà, j’espère que ça vous aura plu. N’hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire pour me dire si cela vous a plu ou pas. :)

A une prochaine !

6Starilght6


End file.
